character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Qui-Gon Jinn (Canon)/Finiznot
Summary Finding Obi-Wan to be an extremely unlikely person to be padawan by his side, Qui-Gon ultimately chose to train him and go on many missions along the way, with Xanatos the fallen dark Jedi of Qui-Gon being one of their most dangerous enemies. As Xanotos was.defeated and the Jedi Apprentice stories were resolved, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wans last mission together was at first a negotiation with the Separatist on Naboo, but due to the Separatist trying to kill the two force welders, they had to escape with Queen Amidala. As the Naboo ships engine limited the Hyperdrive for them to reach to Coruscant, they had to arrive on Tatooine where Qui-Gon meets a boy named Anakin who has potential greater than the most powerful Jedi of their era. Qui-Gon saw two amazing opportunities to behold from Anakin, being able to win the podrace for them to earn parts for the Hyperdrive, which he did, and bring balance to the force. Almost getting back to the Naboo for their destination to Coruscant, Qui-Gon is attacked and exhausted by a Sith assassin named Darth Maul, and as the Jedi master survives the encounter, he informs the Jedi council about the Siths return from a thousand years. As Qui-Gon Jinn tried very hard to convince the council of who Anakin was capable in doing, they denied him the authorization for the boy to be trained. In a urgent decision, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the remaining Naboo members with them, return to Naboo, convince the Gungans to help them in battle, and face off against Darth Maul in a many lesser versus fewer greater matchup. Darth Maul, stabbing Qui-Gon with his double bladed laser angered Obi-Wan Kenobi where he chopped the Sith Assassin in half, and in Qui-Gon Jinns last moments being entering the Nether world of the force, is him in a dying last request, insisting his padawan to train Anakin Skywalker, with Obi-Wan keeping the promise. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 8-C, Higher with concentrated force power Name: 'Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Age: '''In his 60s '''Classification: '''Jedi master '''Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced senses, skilled swordsman, precognition, and mind manipulation '''Attack Potency: Human level + '(Physically/was able to smack Darth Maul), 'Building level '(With a light saber and the force), 'Higher '''with concentrated force power '''Speed: Superhuman '(Combat speed) 'Subsonic '(Racing speed), 'Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction speed) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Human Class, Building class Durability: Human level, Small.Building level + '''(With blast deflection) '''Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Is just past his physically prime age, and has doesn't have good foresight. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Form IV: Ataru: Typically used for acrobatic attacks, Qui-Gon takes this form into a more unique approach where he uses boost of strength from Ataru as sledgehammer to his opponents. * '''Form II: Makashi: '''Logically being the apprentice of Count Dooku, Qui-Gon obviously had utilized the elegant French fencer like style because of Dookus favouritism of that one. * '''Mind Trick: '''A force power that can work well on the weak minded but fail on other species and the strong minded. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8